


nine times out of ten

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Aomine, Coming Untouched, Day 12: Fingering, Future Fic, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Oral Sex, holla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Anytime, Daiki.”</p><p>“Can I bottom next time we have sex?”</p><p>or: Day 12-Fingering</p>
            </blockquote>





	nine times out of ten

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for bottom Aomine and I was feeling generous and plus thirty days of bottom kise would get old real fast

Nine times out of ten, Aomine is on top. Ten times out of ten, he’s the one with his dick up Kise’s ass. Kise’s philosophy is that, because they have a good thing going, why bother making a change? Aomine likes being on top. Kise likes being on bottom. It gets both of them off and it’s comfortable, easy, for them to stick with the routine.

Kise’s sitting on Aomine’s couch one morning, still groggy with sleep. Aomine slithers his arms down his chest from behind and plants a kiss on top of his head. “Morning.”

“G’morning,” Kise slurs.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anytime, Daiki.”

“Can I bottom next time we have sex?”

Kise _jerks_. They’ve been together for quite a few months now–ever since Aomine got drafted and Kise met up with him in Los Angeles during a shoot–and Kise would say he’s fairly adept at reading Aomine, but he never expected this.

“Really?” Kise breathes. He twists to look up at Aomine and there’s a faint blush on his tanned cheeks. Kise wants to kiss him.

“I-I don’t mean, like, that I don't like having sex with you.” Aomine rubs the back of his neck. “Of course I do. I just want to try it with you.”

Kise nods, too surprised to really say anything. Aomine has never expressed interest in bottoming before. And, if Kise’s being quite honest, he’s quite a wonderful top. He can attest to that, thank you.

“Next time,” Kise agrees.

***

Next times comes two nights later. Kise had a photoshoot that left him exhausted the night Aomine asked. Aomine gave him a back rub and they just laid in bed together until Kise finally fell asleep, once again proving just how lucky Kise is to have Aomine.

Kise kisses lazily, but with skill nonetheless. He’s laying in between Aomine’s legs, pressed chest-to-chest with him. They undressed each other with casual ease, the kind that comes with familiarity. Kise loves Aomine so much his chest hurts.

“Do you still want to?” Kise asks, voice soft so he doesn’t break the peace of the mood.

Aomine only hums in response. He kisses Kise’s neck and Kise knows it as much of an affirmative as he’s going to get. He’s always been more vocal than Aomine, but Kise’s pretty good at decoding Aomine’s grunts and gestures.

He detaches himself from Aomine and Aomine makes a displeased noise. Kise hesitates to call it a whine, but it almost sounds like one to him. He smiles and runs his teeth over one of Aomine’s nipples.

“Ryouta,” Aomine says on an exhale.

“Mmm, Daiki,” Kise replies, with a kiss to his abdomen. The muscles underneath his lips contract.

There’s a pause in Kise’s motion, but he looks up again. “If I do something you don’t like, tell me. Okay?”

Aomine snorts and hands him their bottle of lube. “Don’t be ridiculous, Ryouta. You’re not going to break me.”

“It’s my first time doing this too, you know,” Kise teases. “Maybe I’m nervous. Lift your hips up.” Aomine obeys him, allowing Kise to slide a pillow under his hips.

“Please, you’re not nervous” Aomine snorts. He wiggles his hips a little. “C’mon.” Kise rolls his eyes and sinks down to take Aomine’s cock in his mouth. Aomine arches up, letting out a surprised curse. “That’s not–“

Kise pulls off and quirks an eyebrow. “You’re telling me I can’t suck your cock? Are you really Aomine Daiki?”

“Shut up, baka. This isn’t–“

“Trust me,” Kise says. He smiles and leans back down, taking Aomine in as far as he can go. Kise has a gag reflex (unlike Aomine, the bastard), but he can work around it. He teases the slit with his tongue while pumping along the base of Aomine’s cock.

“Shit, Ryouta,” Aomine pants. Kise feels Aomine’s hand in his hair, holding him on his dick, and Kise tries to smirk around Aomine. He pulls a hand off and keeps bobbing up and down, but he slicks his finger.

Gently at first, he rubs his finger against Aomine’s hole when he’s swirling his tongue, just getting him used to the cold sensation of the lube. Aomine groans and Kise feels his hand twitch in his hair, involuntarily. In one smooth motion, he sinks his finger all the way in Aomine.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aomine moans. His eyes are wide and he arches up again, choking Kise. Kise pulls off of his cock, gently thrusting the finger in and out of him. Aomine’s head falls back, leaving Kise with a view of his throat.

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Kise purrs.

Aomine growls, “Oh, fuck you.”

“Isn’t it the other way today, Daiki?” Kise teases him. He presses a hand on the inside of Aomine’s thigh, keeping his legs apart. Aomine is beautiful. He’s a little flushed already, from only one finger. Kise wants to take a picture of him. “Can I add another?”

“Please,” Aomine mumbles, flush spreading.

Kise takes pity on him, opting to not tease poor Aomine. He slides another finger in Aomine and Aomine makes a broken noise in the back of his throat, grinding his ass back on Kise’s fingers. Kise thrusts with a few different angles, curling his fingers to try and find it.

“Kise,” Aomine shouts. “Oh _fuck_.”

Ah. There.

“Oh my god, what the hell was that? Jesus, why haven’t we done this before? Again, please, fuck.” Aomine asks. His head is thrashing side to side and Kise bites his lip. Aomine is so lovely like this, spread out and begging for more of Kise. Kise has never been on the giving side of this and he loves it already.

“Look at you. Gonna come from just my fingers in you, Daiki?” Kise asks, voice rasping with arousal.

“ _Ryouta_.”

“Hm, that’s what I thought. Want another one, baby?”

“Oh god, please,” Aomine cries. He’s gripping the sheet, knuckles white.

Kise adds a little more lube, unwilling to hurt his boyfriend, and then eases a third finger into him. Aomine goes silent for a few seconds before he shudders and comes without Kise even getting a hand on his cock. Aomine lets out a string of expletives, always vulgar when he comes, and Kise pumps his fingers into him through his orgasm.

“Holy shit,” Aomine says, breathing heavily. “What the hell?”

“Like it?” Kise asks.

“You didn’t even fuck me,” Aomine whines. Kise definitely doesn’t hesitate to call it a whine this time.

“Baby steps, baby,” Kise says, leaning over Aomine to kiss him.

“I hate you.”

Kise wipes his lube covered fingers on Aomine’s chest in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that happened. sorry.


End file.
